


cinnamon

by infinitebees



Series: tumblr shenanigans [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: College AU, F/M, soft nice newly-dating things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitebees/pseuds/infinitebees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: college au (and likely an au ill be revisiting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cinnamon

Their first kiss tastes like pretzels and Fireball Whiskey, because that’s the only form of alcohol Alistair will drink. It’s soft and it’s sweet and it’s yielding, and Tabris feels her heart fucking _flutter_ , which she never thought was a thing that really happened. 

They’re in his room at two in the morning, because for once Cullen isn’t there (perhaps Vita has finally cajoled him enough to finally go out and do something other than study, or maybe he’d just gotten tired of coming back to his room to find Tabris there, lingering for far too long for comfort. Tabris doesn’t know, and doesn’t bother to question it), and they’d been sitting on the bed at first but before long they’re lying on it and his hands are on her waist and she’s wondering what she did to deserve this moment - a sort of sentimentality with which Tabris is wholly unfamiliar, but she decides in that moment that she could maybe get used to this.

She senses the moment he becomes uncomfortable, right as things are getting slightly more heated, and she extricates herself from his arms and smiles slowly at him, feeling warm but missing the heat of him against her.

“Sorry,” Alistair mumbles sheepishly. “I mean I’ve done this before -”

“You’re telling me,” she teases. Alistair turns redder than he’d been before; Tabris tries not to notice the way his lips are swollen from kissing her, or how good his neck would look covered in love bites.

“- but I just… want this to be different. I don’t want to like, rush into anything. Is that okay…?”

Tabris looks at him for a long while and feels something in her heart swell, overwhelmed by the sight of him and the earnestness in every part of him, and she laughs, not unkindly. “Shit, Alistair, we can do whatever you want. You call the shots, yeah? I’m, uh. God, I’m not used to these kinds of conversations but, y’know. I’m good with anything.”

Alistair thinks about that, and nods. They sit back against the wall, and Tabris lets him lean his head on her shoulder and somehow it makes _her_  feel safer. They sit in silence like that for a while, passing that fucking awful bottle of whiskey back and forth and tentatively brushing hands.

“Thanks, Tab,” Alistair says finally, turning to smile up at her (Tabris _melts_ ). “So, um, can I kiss you again then? Is that okay?”

Laughter bubbles up in her chest again, unbidden, and she muffles the sound against Alistair’s mouth.


End file.
